falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение:Fallout 76
Дата на Пип-бое Если верно разглядел, там 21 27 октября 2102 года. Итого Bethesda возвращает нас к истокам, ко временам до Fallout (5 декабря 2161 года), к моменту зарождения Братства Стали (ну ещё бы, столько вложено в Fallout 3 и 4) и Создателя. Видимо, Bethesda взялась за канон и решила пересмотреть историю серии, взявшись за неё всерьёз. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 18:10, мая 30, 2018 (UTC) : Там на пип-бое (дважды кстати) дата 27 октября 2102 года. Спустя 25 лет опосля войны. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:18, мая 30, 2018 (UTC) Контент Пока каша-малаша в статье не заварилась, предложение разделить инфу на две статьи: * «''Fallout 76''» * «''Fallout 76 — Official Teaser Trailer''». 178.67.219.237 20:02, мая 30, 2018 (UTC) :Тогда по сути теряется смысл первой статьи, ведь ролик и игра взаимосвязаны, если их разделить то о чём писать и на что ссылаться в статье про Fallout 76 и наоборот? Имхо на данном этапе анонса игры, две статьи по содержанию будут практически одинаковы. Тем более ссылка на трейлер в статье присутствует.--[[User:Pavel Shepard|'Pavel Shepard']] 20:13, мая 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Нет уж, тогда точно каша начнётся. с выходом игры инфа будет уточняться, лишнее — удаляться. Хотя, если Вы про создание аналогичной статьи, то возражений нет. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:17, мая 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Так и сделаю пожалуй, но статья пусть будет в таком виде первое время. А про трейлер сделаю чисто обзорку с описанием увиденного. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:27, мая 30, 2018 (UTC) Missing Interwiki links This page is currently missing one Interwiki link, but I cannot add it because the page is locked. I would appreciate it if someone could add the following link: pl:Fallout 76 Thank you! - FDekker talk 11:17, мая 31, 2018 (UTC) : No problem! I added it. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 11:29, мая 31, 2018 (UTC) Подробности со вчерашней Е3 и трейлеров *Игровой процесс будет как в режиме однопользовательской игры, так и в режиме многопользовательской *В режиме многопользовательской игры становится возможным открыть доступ к межконтинентальным баллистическим ракетам и запустить их по территории противника, при этом есть возможность выбора (напоминает Fallout: New Vegas - Lonesome Road) Убежище и начало игры *Смотритель Убежища 76 выдаст некий квест главному герою, в ходе этого квеста будут посещены ключевые локации игры (6 регионов со своим стилем, рисками и наградами) *Кроме главного героя, судя по всему, есть и другие жители Убежища *В Убежище 76 героя встретит дружелюбный Мистер Помощник в отличном состоянии, видимо, он будет одним из тех, кто объяснит базовые понятия игры *Пока нет никаких признаков того, что в Убежище шёл эксперимент, но жителям внушают мысль о необходимости восстановления Америки, открыто Убежище в 2076 (трёхсотлетний юбилей США) Твари В трейлерах визуально подтверждено: *Наличие классических зеленокожих супермутантов *Некоего серого антропоморфного гиганта (во внутриигровом журнале назван The Beast of Grafton или Графтонский монстр, см. ниже) *Гигантского ленивца *Концепт-арта мутировавшей жабы (есть и болотные твари побольше, похожие на лягушек) *Есть новые роботы Liberator ("Освободитель") *Гигантский муравей несёт на себе гнездо меньших летающих собратьев *Коричневый двуногий зверь около заброшенной шахты *Быстрое собакоподобное создание в посёлке *Гули (бледный в глуши, сравнительно похожие на гулей из предыдущих частей - в посёлках) *Драконоподобное создание Scorchbeast, похож на мутировавшую летучую мышь, только вместо огня плюётся радиацией Регион *Западная Вирджиния: горы, живая растительность (очевидно, вымрет потом, либо так и останется на века, а Бостону просто меньше повезло и свою роль сыграла осень на момент выхода из Убежища 111) *Для создания мира использован фольклор Западной Вирджинии, есть журнал Tales From The West Virginia Hills - там описан серый гигант The Beast of Grafton, видимо, местная легенда о безголовом горном чудовище обернулась правдой *Инфраструктура Западной Вирджинии: много частных домов, крупных городов не обнаружено, огромная эстакада, показан запуск крупной шестерни рядом с силосами для зерна на неком агропромышленном предприятии *Сохранившееся здание Virginia State Capitol с великолепным газоном и явно бесхозными протектронами Силовая броня *Титульная силовая броня на этот раз напоминает T-51b, обратите внимание, что ничего не мешает Bethesda сделать новую похожую модель *По меньшей мере в мультиплеере есть X-01 и некий вариант новой брони со строительной расцветкой Карта региона (приблизительная, показана в мультфильме с Волт-Боем): https://imgur.com/a/tR3yDNc Пруфы: https://youtu.be/OxGorVTMDIU 109.252.109.168 10:14, июня 11, 2018 (UTC) Chemical Toxin Спасибо за описание, потому как не всё понял сам :) Из существенного дополнил был только что обещанная площадь вчетверо больше четвертого Фоллаута. Кондрашка (обсуждение) 15:06, июня 11, 2018 (UTC) Еще, возможно, оружие снова придется чинить. Gwynbleiddr (обсуждение) 09:32, июня 13, 2018 (UTC) Из документального фильма о создании Fallout 76 На глобальной карте игроки будут видеть друг друга. Если группа людей проходит ивент, то к ним можно будет присоединиться. С другими игроками можно не только сражаться, но и торговать. В игре появились мутации. С увеличением очков облучения ваш персонаж может получить различные мутации, которые дают отрицательные и положительные характеристики одновременно. Если вам понравится какая-то мутация, то её можно будет получить навсегда. В основном, мутации геймплейные, но некоторые визуально отражаются на вашем персонаже. Эта особенность была ещё в Fallout 1 и 2, но требовала 10 очков удачи, две недели на выздоровление естественным путем и повышала основные характеристики. В игру вернулась система износа оружия из Fallout 3 и New Vegas. А еда будет делиться на свежую и гнилую. Сейчас в игре есть 73 типа существ. Включая тех, что были в Fallout 4. Система перков переработана.Каждое повышение уровня даёт возможность выбрать новый перк, но общее количество одновременно активных перков ограничено. Получается, у новичка и ветерана всё равно будет примерно равное количество перков. Внутри каждой основной характеристики будет три перка на выбор. В игре будут супермутанты. Их происхождение пока неизвестно. В Fallout 3 упоминалось, что первые супермутанты появились ещё в 2078 году. В игре будет упавшая космическая станция. Напоминает Баллистическую Орбитальную Мобильную Базу 001, которая должна была появиться ещё в Van Buren. Рейдеры в Fallout 76 не появятся. Их функции будут выполнять дикие гули, которые ещё не потеряли разум и могут пользоваться оружием. Все люди, которые встречаются в мире Fallout 76 — игроки. Вместимость одного сервера — от 24 до 32 человек. Ядерные взрывы были созданы для того момента, когда игроки изучат всю местность и прокачаются до высоких уровней. Коды для активации нужно будет не просто найти — для их получения придётся решать головоломки. Ядерный удар превращает местность в высокоуровневые зоны, в которых меняется и флора, и фауна, и лут. BoyFromVault13 (обсуждение) 22:28, июня 13, 2018 (UTC)BoyFromVault13 Тут фанат с Реддита опубликовал карту. И похоже, что карта в игре будет бумажной. Gwynbleiddr (обсуждение) 09:51, июня 14, 2018 (UTC) Так же, в игре будут когти смерти, которые каким-то образом смогли добраться до Западной Вирджинии. Ссылка на фильм с русскими субтитрами - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi8PTAJ2Hjs И с русским озвучиванием - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nae4J1zESQc left|35x35px Коготь Смерти (обсуждение) 17:57, июня 18, 2018 (UTC) :Судя по карте, правая её граница является левой границей Столичной Пустоши (река справа - Потомак, главная река Fallout 3). Toxic Valley - Питт и его окрестности. Но не сильно ли искажена география игрового мира по сравнению с реальной? --UnknownObject 20:59, июня 15, 2018 (UTC) thumb